godschismfandomcom-20200213-history
Classes
A class is the secondary identifier to a character after Race. It determines the character's base stat spread, accessible skills, and base weapon proficiencies. All characters have a class tied to them, even NPCs, although System Characters usually have a special class tied to them as opposed to a normal one. It's worth noting that while a class will affect what weapons you can wield best, it is still possible to wield a different weapon, provided you meet its stat requirements. However, this weapon will only be able to perform its base functions, as the user will have no skills tied to it. If a character knows a weapon's skills as a result of Reclassing, however, then they can use the skills they know. This can hypothetically allow a character to know unusual skill combinations after going through different classes, but since this results in poor EXP distribution it is not common to see this occur. :: Reclass-retained skills are the only way to effectively use a non-native weapon unless otherwise explicitly stated. Base Classes Rogue : A melee-based, short-range DPS class with a focus on evasion. Rogues also possess decent inherent HP, but require great focus when playing offensively in order to be effective, due to their otherwise low durability. Rogues have the ability to pick some locks, and sneak about inside and out of combat, letting them avoid detection. Warrior : An offensive but well-rounded melee class. What they lack in damage output compared to a rogue, they make up for in being stronger defensively. Their self-buffs and defense let them attack more freely without as much fear of aggro. This balance effectively them the obligatory "easy for beginners" class. Knight : The token Tank class, focused predominantly on pulling aggro and playing on the defensive. Knights have augmented ability with shields, and even gain effectiveness when blocks are properly timed. While their damage is acceptable, Knights are tuned more to protecting everyone else and staying alive themselves. Barbarian : Heavily-armored melee-based burst DPS fighters. Their active skills are brutal, and a Barbarian has good enough defenses to get right in the fray. However, their stats are largely skewed towards Strength, and most of their defense comes from their gear, which weighs them down. Archer : Exactly what it says on the tin. Archers are based primarily on attacking from a distance with a high rate of fire compared to magic classes. They can attack from melee if they need to, but only at very close range. An Archer's defenses are acceptable, but they cannot guard like most other melee classes. Engineer : A unique melee class that's well-rounded but lacks any stellar stats. They possess some self-buffs as well as access to some ranged attacks, but their main draw is creating small machines to perform various actions. An Engineer can also interact with machines in the field, opening passageways or activating automations. There are also a couple crafting methods locked to this class and its promotions. Sorcerer : A magical class focusing in burst DPS and AoE attacks. Their melee capacity is nearly nonexistent, and their defenses are pitiful, but their damage is unmatched, possessing the most powerful active skills by far. In addition to some offensive buffs, their spells are as powerful as they are flashy. Cleric : Healers with limited offensive potential all-around. This said, they do possess just enough to play solo if they really try. Clerics are largely focused on healing and supporting the party. They're the staple of any good party, as healing is otherwise scarce, making them essential for survival in tough battles. Musician : Bards whose melodies augment their allies and harm their enemies. They're more durable than other magic classes, and their attacks are unorthodox in nature. They can give their allies buffs and debuff their enemies, making them a dynamic asset to any party. Their buffs or debuffs last as long as the song is played, but only one can be active at a time. Advanced Classes After fulfilling certain requirements, a base class can upgrade to one of three Advanced Classes. These are more specialized in one way or another, and some may even run almost counter to the Base Class' playstyle. Once you've upgraded a Base Class, you can change to any of the other Advanced Classes within that branch if you so choose, but you cannot become an advanced class from another branch without upgrading that Base Class first. This means that a Paladin can switch to a Lancer or Dark Knight, but can't change into, say, a Magus. The Paladin would have to change to a Sorcerer first and then promote into a Magus, at which point they could also become an Elementalist or Dimension Mage if they decided to change classes again. Rogue Tree Assassin :: A promotion which retains the Rogue's high DPS combat focus. :: Evasion-based with an extremely high critical hit rate, an Assassin can make quick work of single targets. They don't function very well in mob combat, but this is because they specialize in eliminating targets before they even aggro. However, while Assassins retain what basic stealth and looting skills they had as a thief, they receive no upgrades to either, which leaves them with few options if the situation goes sour or if they've stepped into a particularly complex trap. Thief :: A promotion focused on gaining loot and uncovering secrets. :: Thieves gain the ability to open almost any kind of lock, and anything they could open as a Rogue doesn't even cost Lockpick durability. Additionally, their chances of obtaining rare items from enemies is boosted. They're great at staying out of sight, like all rogue classes, but not nearly as much as either promotion. A thief's damage capacity is not enhanced at all from their base class, leaving their combat very lackluster compared to other promoted classes, and as such many of their skills involve trickery to avoid combat, including but not limited to disarming or blinding targets, for example. Ninja :: A promotion revolving around stealth and deception. :: A Ninja gains access to Katanas and Magical seals to attack from afar for varying short-lived effects. Ninjas will also never activate traps on their first trigger, including those set by other players. On top of all this, they possess access many powerful stealth skills, including brief full invisibility, even to other players. However, what they gain in combat is still not enough to compare with an Assassin, due to lower critical rates, and their thievery skills are left outdated as well. Warrior Tree Gladiator :: A promotion retaining the well-rounded offensive structure of the Warrior. :: Gladiators are proficient in dealing with mobs as well as dueling one-on-one, but don't exactly specialize in either. A Gladiator also deals increased stagger, knockback, and blowback, and has enhanced fortitude themselves. Most of their skills chain well enough and have enough AoE that they can handle many challenges alone if proficient. However, a Gladiator is also slower than their counterparts, both in agility and attack speed, with little improvement over a Warrior, and large mobs will give them trouble due to their resistance to stun-related effects. Blade Dancer :: A promotion which centralizes dual wielding and speed. :: A Blade Dancer has a reduced dual wielding requirement and slightly increased bonuses for doing so, and attacks with swift, fluid movements that can swing into a dodge or feint at any stage. Many of their attacks also involve a full circular or rotational motion, giving their attacks dangerous AoE. However, Blade Dancers also lack the impact of other classes, both in damage and knockback/stun, and need to be in constant motion while in the fray in order to avoid strikes. Their attacks also oft draw high, potentially unwanted, aggro, which will likely make your Tank have to work overtime if you can't handle the heat. Brawler :: A promotion focusing on dueling with devastating combos. :: Brawlers are focused more for one-on-one combat, unlike the Blade Dancer. Their attacks by themselves aren't as powerful as a Gladiator's, and they aren't as swift and agile as a Blade Dancer, but their attacks have high Stun on them when landed correctly, making it very hard for an enemy to escape their combos. Furthermore, with skills revolving around the number of hits they can string, a good combo from a Brawler can do insane damage if they can keep it up. Unfortunately, Brawlers lack much going for them in the way of mob combat, and their stun is greatly diminished the larger the target is, so they'll still usually require support or cover to achieve their full potential in combat. Knight Tree Lancer :: A promotion retaining the defensive focus of the Knight. :: A Lancer gains unparalleled defense, unrivaled by any class in sheer statistics. Their speed with lances is augmented, and their blocking speed and effectiveness is also increased, as well as the window in which one can Just Guard. They are the only class which can properly use Greatlances. Lastly, they gain bonuses to mounted combat from any speed-based quadruped Beast, like a Horse. Lancers also incur additional aggro on attacking, furthering their tanking role. Just don't bite off more than you (or your cleric) can chew. Paladin :: A promotion which discards offensive prowess for healing ability. :: Paladins are effectively a combination of a Cleric and a Knight, boasting considerable defenses but lacking as much offense, while having the ability to heal or buff either themselves or their allies. A paladin's melee is less effective than a Lancer's, and their healing less effective than a Cleric's, but they strike a good middle ground as a self-sufficient tank. A select few of their Miracles have offensive potential or powerful, unique effects. A Paladin can arguably be tankier than a Lancer if they manage their healing well. Dark Lord :: A promotion which discards defensive prowess for magic power. :: Dark Lords are effectively the opposite of a Paladin, throwing away their shields for devastating offensive magic. Their melee attacks, skills or not, invoke magical attacks upon hit, effectively doubling their damage as is. On top of this, many of their skills can make their DPS rival the Rogue Tree under proper circumstances, one of which being their debuffs. Where a Paladin enhances himself and his allies to defend a strike, a Dark Lord prefers to weaken or cripple the target so their strike doesn't even need guarding. All this said, however, a Dark Lord will often find themselves drawing more aggro than they may want, especially when they no longer have a shield to defend with. :: Also, choosing this class is a fast track to getting yourself mocked for being an edgelord if you're not careful. Barbarian Tree Berserker :: A promotion which retains the hyperoffensive nature of the Barbarian. :: Berserkers dump virtually all their stats into their strength, and can wield even the most massive and devastating of weapons, such as Greathammers. They deal enormous stagger, knockback, and blowback, the highest of any class in the game. One good hit from a Berserker will send even large creatures backwards, and it'll turn a smaller creature into a dent in the nearest wall if it doesn't turn them into a pinball. However, a Berserker's agility and defenses leave something to be desired, and the most powerful of their weapons can be hard to hit with, especially with the class' low dexterity. Slayer :: A promotion prioritizing adding mobility over damage alone. :: Slayers are similar to Berserkers in that they are strength-focused and wield very powerful weapons, but unlike Berserkers, a Slayer retains accuracy and mobility. Using lighter weapons and distributing stats a little more fairly, their accuracy is considerably more reliable than that of a Berserker. While they won't be knocking beasts around like they were playthings, they compromise for this by making themselves fly about instead. Slayers will lunge or vault with their weapon when they attack, depending on what it is, giving this heavy-offense class startling mobility. This said, it's rather hard to adjust your trajectory mid-flight, so make your jump count or you may just end up falling off the side of the map... Animalist :: A promotion which discards its strength for versatility. :: An Animalist is an unusual class. While their stats are skewed towards strength as any Barbarian promotion is, their stats are fairly balanced. This leaves them with the least damage of the three, but with the most speed, accuracy, defense, and so forth... What makes them stand out is their ability to "Fuse" with a mythical animal or being's essence for a short while. This will rebalance their stats, give them special effects, or unlock special skills. However, it's important to remember that this state is temporary, and after wearing off, the Animalist will revert to his or her default, mediocre state, forcing them to either fuse with another spirit, or wait until they can reuse the previous one. Archer Tree Sniper :: A promotion which furthers the deadly aim of the Archer. :: Snipers boast inhuman accuracy and possess the greatest firing range of any class, bar siege-class Elementalist spells. They are the only class with the ability to effectively use Überbows from their maximum firing range, possessing Telescopic Vision. They deal enhanced damage to weak points regardless of their weapon, and have enhanced aim when targeting them. A Sniper can even fire arrows that will extend this augment to other party members, albeit at a lessened effectiveness. However, Snipers function best at maximum range, and have next to no melee capacity, just as they were as Archers. A Sniper needs cover, lest they get gobbled up by monsters the party forgot about while they're up there swinging their swords! Magic Archer :: A promotion with a hybrid-like utility focus. :: Magic Archers discard their physical arrows and modify their bows to negate the need for traditional ammunition. Instead, a Magic Archer uses Mana or, in some cases, Azoth to form their projectiles. This class boasts highly dynamic battle skills, as these projectiles are capable of many different effects. Homing, splitting after firing, elemental infusion, and even limited healing. Statistically a Magic Archer is very similar to the base class, but they gain significant magical stats, obviously. Naturally, a Magic Archer still can use their physical arrows, but they will be significantly less effective than their magical counterparts at this point. This does, however, allow them to be one of the few classes which can hit both magical and physical defenses without a special weapon, the only ranged class capable of this. Hunter / Huntress :: A promotion which centralizes using mobility and traps. :: Hunters, while still capable of using the bow, of course, shift their focus to the Crossbow. They are designed for more mid-range combat, and are the fastest and most agile of all ranged classes. Their crossbows are specifically augmented to use a revolver-style system, designed in a way that one can continue to reload the weapon without ever having to stop firing, if one has the rhythm down. They're also one of few classes capable of setting battlefield traps, and can use these to cover themselves or their party members. Hunters are a highly technical class that requires a lot of skill and quick thinking to play, but a skilled Hunter is a force to be reckoned with. Engineer Tree Inventor :: A promotion which controls the battlefield with machines. :: Inventors gain few stats from promotion; their main gain is a plethora of new abilities. They're also the only class which can really make any use out of Greatwrenches. An Inventor can create powerful assistants and relies on these constructs to perform almost all combat, offensively and defensively. They boast some of the best field utility; very powerful machines cannot be operated by any other class, their creations can be used to help them automate gathering and crafting, and there are some high-level crafting methods locked to this class. This class also has the unique ability to attempt hijack Automation-Type enemies, potentially creating very powerful allies in certain dungeons and fields. As tempting as it is to just sit back on a lounge chair and let your minions do all the work, though, an Inventor must always be wary of every fluctuation in the battle, as one breach in their network could leave themselves, their other machines, or their allies wide open to be attacked. Bomberman :: A promotion which uses explosives to fight. :: Bombermen keep the tinkering off the battlefield, and instead merely use their unique crafting to make specialized explosive weapons. Focused in AoEs and Crowd Control, Bombermen can cause enormous damage to large areas, akin to a Sorcerer line class. Also like a sorcerer, Bombermen have next to no melee capacity, lest they blow themselves up. They differ from mages in that their "bombs" are crafted, and aren't actually skills, and are in fact items. Almost any effect-giving resource can be turned into a bomb, and they can be used for offense, defense, or even support. However, since they're items, beware of friendly fire, or if you're trying to heal your teammates, don't heal the enemy too! Cannoneer :: A promotion which focuses all its ability into combat. :: Cannoneers are only Engineers in name, effectively. They still can use their base class' skills and all, but everything about this promotion is poured into offense, with the mana Cannon being their primary weapon. This hyperoffensive focus makes them the ranged equivalent of a Berserker, dealing overwhelming damage with their attacks, some of which packing so much force that, like the Berserker, they can stun Field Bosses. However, their mobility and evasion takes an enormous hit, and they must make up for it with heavy armor and other defensive augments. A Cannoneer will often use a handgun or other smaller ranged weapon as an auxiliary weapon for when mobs get too close, although they can still use their wrench if they want to. Sorcerer Tree Elementalist :: A promotion which focuses on powerful area spells. :: Elementalists are the definition of AoE attackers, and possess the greatest amount of active skills in the entire game. They have very few status skills and even passives, but make up for this with the sheer scale and power of their attacks. Many of these attacks have secondary effects if they're not solely for the purpose of inflicting elemental damage. Elementalists also have access to Seige-Class Spells, which require specially upgraded conduits to handle in the first place, as well as a hefty amount of Azoth. These are tremendously powerful spells that can affect an entire battlefield and are one of the few things which can cause semi-permanent damage to the terrain. While an Elementalist simply cannot maintain the level of DPS of any other offensive class, the damage they do to the broad area of targets they can affect is unparalleled. :: Their attacks are also the flashiest of any class, so there's that, too. Magus :: A promotion which uses savage curses and brutal combat. :: The Magus is a dark magician who has gained access to powerful self-buffs, debuffs, and permanent debuffs known as Curses. Many of their activation conditions are unusual, as the Magus primarily fights using a Scythe. A Magus' utility spells cover a wide range of effects, from slowing enemies, draining health, or cutting their own HP in half to summon a rampaging hellspawn for a short period of time. They are specialized for one-on-one combat, and have catastrophic single-target burst damage, the highest of any class in the entire game. With proper support, a scythe Magus can often cleave swaths through entire legions of enemies, and many cases involving proper setup with a staff Magus can eliminate boss-level monsters nigh instantaneously. To put it in perspective, a Magus is what you get if you took all the damage spread across all the many different targets an Elementalist can hit, and channeled it all into a single target. :: It's worth noting that this class may or may not cause the player to go just a little bit crazy with power. Dimension Mage :: A promotion which manipulates both the battlefield and opponents. :: Dimension Mages are much less offensive than the other two promotions, preferring to play an interesting mixed-defensive game, or toy with the battlefield to their whims. Almost all of their skills contain effects entirely unique to this class, such as teleporting or manipulating gravity. Their offenses are close-ranged, utilizing the Gravity Maul's unusual effects to their fullest. A powerful Dimension Mage can even slow down time for themselves and their party, a technique that, while costly with a very long cooldown, can turn the tide of a battle in an instant, especially in tandem with other classes. While they lack the sheer offensive power of other classes, they make up for it with their utility abilities; a Dimension Mage is a foe one should never underestimate. Cleric Tree Priest / Priestess :: A promotion which retains the classic healer role. :: Priests are the staple paragon healer, with the greatest healing prowess of any class in both efficiency and strength. They also possess very powerful offensive buffs which can aid their allies as well as themselves. Despite still being one of the weakest promoted classes, a Priest can use a Crucifix to summon angelic beings who will protect the Priest and fight for them until they die or are forcefully desummoned. Unlike the Inventor's Machines and the Flutist's Harmonies however, the priest has very limited control over their summons. Their Miracles, when invoked, also possess the Holy Element, exclusive to their class, which is devastatingly effective on certain enemies. Shaman :: A promotion with a unique fighting style and an emphasis on buffs. :: Shamans gain little in the way of healing, and instead focus in special buffs unique to this class called Auras. They function much like other buffs of all sorts of effects, and while weaker can last indefinitely until the Shaman cancels them. (Or they run out of Mana.) These affect the whole party, but only a few can be active at once, and will constantly drain the Shaman's Mana while active. As such, the Shaman takes advantage of its unique fighting style; unlike all other magic classes, the Shaman is capable of using Magic Weapons as effective melee weapons, and as such maintains a constant flow of Mana. While a Shaman can't heal very well, it's possible for them to heal what they can relentlessly, or even invoke Miracles for more damage mid-combo, due to this nigh infinite supply of Mana, in addition to keeping their Auras going at all times. Their offense is similar to that of a Brawler, but without the stun bonuses, and hitting the Magical side of defenses. War Monk :: A promotion taking to a hybrid style. :: War Monks are much like Priests in their healing capacity, but possess few buffs and what they do have is more tuned to themselves. This is the promotion class common for Clerics who end up playing solo, although they work just fine in a team. The War Monk's melee prowess is similar to that of a Warrior, and their attacks are strong enough to rival melee attackers, and unlike Shamans, can use physical weapons of quite significant weight, even up to a Greatsword. However, they'll always fall behind in strength and agility. Aside from being more magically oriented than Paladins, what sets Monks apart from them are the few buffs they do have, which are shielding buffs that will absorb either a fixed amount of damage or a percentage of incoming damage. The former last until they break, the latter only last a few seconds before cutting out. A skilled War Monk can use these in tandem with guarding to take almost no damage from attacks despite their comparatively low defenses, and these techniques are very powerful in party play. Musician Tree Minstrel :: A promotion retaining the buff-focal style of the Musician. :: Minstrels are very similar to the Musician, performing a similar role in battle and keeping their Stringed Instruments. Their songs function the same, providing effects as long as the song is played. What differentiates them from Shamans is that when the Minstrel sings in addition to playing their song, the effect will "resonate", applying itself repeatedly and getting progressively stronger until the song ends or the Minstrel stops. Naturally, since this is done with one's voice, it can be done without an instrument, although it is significantly weaker this way. This does mean that a Minstrel can fight with a weapon and apply their song at the same time, although this is difficult to do. Minstrels have very little in the way of offensive power, but what they do have is comparable to that of the Priest. Flutist :: A promotion with more combat focus using summons. :: The Flutist is most noticeably the more combat oriented of the Musician tree. Using Wind Instruments, the Flutist can call out "Harmonies", which are basically Summons, except that unlike the Priest's Angels, Harmonies appear, do what they need to do, and then immediately vanish. Harmonies can attack, but they're also notable for being able to impart short-lived buffs on the party, or even residual healing. The buffs which Harmonies impart are some of the strongest tiered buffs in the game, but only last for ten to twenty seconds at most. Maestro :: A promotion which uses geomancy for support and utility. :: The Maestro is very different from the other Musician classes; it does not have an instrument, only the Baton. Maestros use this simple-yet-powerful magical conduit to alter the terrain around them to do their bidding, with a majestic flair. They have extremely little attack power besides what they can invoke with terrain hazards, and are extremely hard to use in solo play. In party play, however, is where the Maestro shines. Oft well lent to a tactician role, the Maestro can use their control of the battlefield to assist their allies in ways no other class can, and with clever application can access field areas that would otherwise be exceedingly difficult to reach. Additionally, when in a party with other Musician classes, the Maestro can conduct their performance and dramatically enhance the power of their songs. The more performers, the stronger the effect. There's no real upper limit to this, the only limit is how many people you can get to cooperate with you. In theory, with enough musicians performing together, the power of song could overcome anything. :: Of note, the Geomancy performed by the Maestro is under almost all circumstances temporary, and the terrain will revert itself after a while.